


red marks on pale flesh

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Dom/sub undertones, Prompt Fill, Smut, keith's a biter 8), sex in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Apparently you want a specific prompt xD how about.... Keith biting Shiro 's thighs?





	

Keith being a biter is a non-surprise. Shiro accepts it as easy as breathing. It's that easy a revelation to process. No, the surprising part is how _into it_   _Shiro_  is. How good he finds the mingled pleasure-pain that shoots through him when Keith starts using his teeth on him.

 

His hips jolt off the seat at a particularly hard bite. Keith’s hands are there to push him back down into the pilots seat, dark eyes flying up in gentle censure. “Sorry,” Shiro gasps, wishing the light inside the lion would turn up just a little bit so he can see Keith more clearly kneeling between his legs.

 

The black lion answers immediately, the intensity of the pale blue lights growing. Keith’s laugh is a hot puff of air against the inside of his left thigh. The amused glint in his eyes makes heat crawl up Shiro’s neck and curl his back to capture Keith’s mouth in a distracting kiss.

 

Keith humors him, dragging the kiss out, making it go from hard and quick to as sloppy as it can get. Shiro feels distinctly light headed by the time they pull back, licking away the thin strand of spit keeping their lips connected. Keith’s eyes are glazed over before they suddenly focus on Shiro’s twitching dick.

 

The hot teasing look returns in Keith’s eyes and Shiro shudders because _shit_. Keith's still in his tease mode. How many marks is Shiro going to sport _this_  time? A shiver runs down his spine in anticipation. Shiro’s spreads his legs widen, hips sliding down the seat in a clear plea for Keith to get on with it.

 

But Keith goes back to sucking hickies and leaving bite marks on the inside of Shiro’s thighs. Moving slowly towards the hard length that’s steadily dripping with pre-come. Shiro’s fingers dig into the arm rests, knuckles turning white as he fights the desire to touch himself, touch Keith, hold onto something beside the hard seat. But Keith had said he couldn’t…

 

“ _Shit_!” Shiro cries out when Keith bites _inches_  away from Shiro wants to be  touching. Keith lets out a guttural sound, dark and hot before yanking Shiro’s hips forward. His own hand flies out to brace himself, curling around the back of the control seat before throwing his head back before, hips sliding down, “ _Yes!”_

 

Keith’s _finally_ got his mouth around Shiro’s cock. He’s skipped the usual foreplay and taken all of Shiro’s length inside his mouth. Shiro sucks in a greedy gulp of air, gasps at the sensation of Keith swallowing around his dick, and comes with a suddenness that makes his vision black out for half a minute.

 

There's a great ringing in his ears. Shiro gasps in greedy lungfuls of air, hearing the frantic pounding of his heart in his ears. He comes to the sound of Keith’s calling his name. It’s a small struggle to open his eyes but Shiro feels better as soon as he does so. He smiles up at Keith’s concerned face, smile growing when the concern melts away into open relief.

 

They sit like that for a long, long stretch, Shiro gently strokes Keith’s hair and the other man still sitting between Shiro’s bare legs, nuzzling one of the many marks he’s left on firm, pale flesh.

 

“Think I went overboard this time,” Keith muses eventually.

 

Shiro shrugs, letting his hand slide down to cup Keith’s neck. “I like it when you do.”

 

Keith laughs softly, “Pervert.”

 

“All your fault. You made me this kinky.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Keith kisses his thigh one last time before following the pressure of Shiro’s hand. Plants his hands on the seat as he comes up and kisses the taller teen sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> you won't be able to pry my headcanon of keith being a biter and loving to leave bite marks on shiro's thighs out of my cold dead hands!


End file.
